random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Hedge Dating Simulator
is the second worst Over the Hedge related thing ever made besides Over the Hedge 2 a Dating Simulator game based around the 2006 Dreamworks movie Over the Hedge. It was developed in hell for the PC, Nintendo Switch and Ouya and released in April 31st of 2019. It features most of the original characters as dateable characters, but not all. Story You are a woodland critter of your choice between a squirrel, rabbit, mockingbird, raccoon, possum, tortoise, skunk, armadillo or gecko, and can be male, female or non-binary. After running away from Dwayne, more known as "The Verminator", you find yourself over the hedge (HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) with a group of animals. They are running low on food, and haven't stocked up enough for the winter hibernation in 30 days. Since you are lonely, you agree to help the groups to grab some food for them, as long as you can stay with them after you complete the goal. Gameplay Every day, you can meet up with the hedglings and socialize with them, in hopes of being able to date them. You can also ask for favors from them, which you can complete and become closer with them. After you're done socializing with the hedglings, you pass through the hedge into the suburbs. From there, you can invade houses and try to take their food. The chances of a successful raid depend on your species and skill level. Some houses are better built for dealing with some species than others. To circumvent this, you can bring one of the hedgelings along to help you raid the houses. If the raid is successful with your buddy, your relationship increases. If you fail, it decreases. After raiding 5 houses, the day will end, and you will return to the forest. The food you've accumulated will increase and decrease your relationship with others depending on their preferences in food. Once you've reached 70% relationship with a hedgeling, you can confess your love to the hedgeling, which will create a multiplier for that hedgeling's relationship increases. Once you've reached 90% relationship with a hedgeling, you can finally date them. At 100%, you can marry the hedgeling. The end goal of the game is to marry one hedgeling and get enough food to survive the winter. Characters Hedgelings R.J. TBA Likes: Spuddies, Soft Drinks, Popcorn Dislikes: Spicy food Verne TBA Likes: Organic Foods, Bread Dislikes: Desserts Hammy TBA Likes: Cookies, Caffeine, Cheese wiz Dislikes: Chips Stella TBA Tiger TBA Ozzy TBA Heather TBA The Porcupine Family TBA The porcupines, being in a family already, cannot be dated or married. However, each member can give you advice on which hedgeling likes what foods. Humans Dwayne TBA Gladys TBA Other characters Vincent TBA Endings Bad Ending To get: Do not reach 100% with any hedgeling, and do not get enough food into the log by day 30. The hedgelings get mad at you for not helping them get enough food to survive the winter. They kick you out of the forest, and have to resort to getting bark, leaves and nuts to eat instead. You are then seen walking through the streets of the suburbs, desperately looking for food and shelter. Neutral Ending 1 To get: Reach 100% with any hedgeling, but do not get enough food into the log by day 30. Like the bad ending, the hedgelings get mad for not helping them get enough food to survive the winter. But this time, the hedgeling you got to 100% will stand up for you. You and they both get kicked out as a result, but your loved one promises to help you and them find another forest to live in together, and the two of you head off into the sunset. Neutral Ending 2 To get: Do not reach 100% with any hedgeling, but get enough food into the log by day 30. The hedgelings thank you for helping them collect enough food, and allow you to stay with them for as long as you wish. You and the group sleep in the log, and the camera pans away before fading out. Good Ending To get: Reach 100% with any hedgeling, and get enough food into the log. The game will automatically end even if it isn't day 30. The hedgelings thank you for helping them collect food, and welcome you into the group as a part of the family. You and your loved one will then visit at the lake in the forest, and the game ends with the two of you walking beyond the hedge to raid some houses for some personal loot between the two of you. Secret Ending To get: Marry Vincent (By visiting him often and filling the log, then bringing the food to him.) The hedgelings will realize that the food is all gone, and suspect that you are the one behind this. As they run out of the forest to look for you, they are caught by Dwayne. You and Vincent look at the ruckus happening from afar, and the two of you laugh about their misfortune. Vincent then mentions he was planning to kill you at one point, but due to your loyalty to him, decided to keep you around. The final shot is you and Vincent sleeping in a cave with a mountain of stolen food. Reception Fucking hell I don't even know. It was probably globally considered a mistake, except by IGN, of course. Trivia *why *This idea was started by the creator's brother jokingly saying that he got him the "Over the Hedge Dating Simulator" for Christmas. This should've been just a throwaway joke, but Moon Snail took it way too far. Category:Over the Hedge Category:Video Games Category:DreamWorks Category:2019 Category:Some other 7th thing.